Click
by Red Amnesia
Summary: This was written after a strange discussion concerning the tree spirits from Princess Mononoke. If you too were frightened by them, then you can sympathize with the GW pilots here.


If you've never seen Princess Mononoke then I suggest you turn back now or you will be completely lost and this will make less since than it already does. If you have seen it, you'll still be lost but you'll actually understand what the *things* mentioned are.   
  
Still reading? Oh, so you have seen it then. Good. Now remember those tree spirits from Princess Mononoke? The ones that start off cute, but then they start spinning their heads and making that horrible clicking sound? Well this ficlet is spawned from an IM discussion about those little guys. You may start being afraid now. O.O  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Princess Mononoke. I do not own the tree spirits that wont leave me alone and why wont they make the clicking noise stop!? ::whimper::  
  


..........Click...........  


  
In the downstairs living room of Quatre's mansion--the one that was serving as their current safe house--four fed up pilots were plotting ways to kill their fifth companion.  
  
"I cant take it!" Duo screeched while pulling on his braid. "If Heero doesn't get his arse off that laptop and *Stop* *Typing* then I am going to strangle him with my own braid!!" Two confirming nods answered him from the room's other occupants as Quatre reentered the room with a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Guys...?" He opened said bottle and flipped it over, showing that they were now out of the much needed drug. Duo growled--a feral and frightening sound coming from the self-proclaimed God of Death--and bolted out of the room.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!!!!!" Quatre covered his ears, Trowa winced, and Wufei, smart man that he was, had already ducked under the couch cushions when the yell resounded through the house.   
  
"Lets just leave them both here," Wufei commented, somewhat muffled from his spot.  
.....  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
Duo pounded up the stairs with a very unholy gleam in his eyes.  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
He ground his teeth, taking the stairs two at a time. Heero's laptop was going to die slowly and painfully!  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
He rounded the first corner. First, he was going to pull out all its bolts and screws...  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
Then, slice each copper wire and circuit into tiny little pieces...  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
And most joyous of all, he would then cackle gleefully as he shoved every last scrap of it down the Perfect Soldier's throat!  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
Duo threw open the door and ran to the side of the room where one would normally find Heero typing away at that damned machine. Maybe that was why he was so surprised then, that he ran into the table.  
  
Heero wasn't there.  
  
But the noise was.  
  
A sound from the other side of the room, a hushing sound, caused him to turn. Heero was kneeling next to the closet door that was slightly ajar. A second look determined him to be in no better shape than the rest of the pilots. Dark circles under the eyes from lack of sleep and a Zero-ish gleam made Duo wonder just why he had been so eager to get up here moments before.  
  
"Do you hear them?" Heero asked in a whisper that carried across the room. He smiled and the light in his eyes grew brighter. "I can hear them... Can you hear them too?" Duo stared at him slack jawed, wondering just when Heero had lost his mind. He seemed fine before.... before that *clicking* sound had started. Speaking of-  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
"Yes, I hear them! What are they? And what's that hideous clicking sound??"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It came from the living room! Duo and Heero shared a glance before bolting to the stairs. The sight that greeted them at the bottom was not pretty.  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  
Quatre was standing on top of the highest surface in the room screaming, while Trowa and Wufei looked ready to pass out at any given moment. The three were stranded on the couch in the middle of a sea of... of...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?" Quatre screamed at Heero and Duo as he scrambled to maintain his balance on Trowa's shoulders. One of said *things* appeared on the ceiling above his head and waved at him. He shrieked again and slowly inched back towards middle ground. Duo turned to Heero questioningly. Heero, who seemed to have regained his senses, only shrugged.  
  
"I just hear them, I don't know what they are."  
  


Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.  


  


..........The End?..........


End file.
